List of Villagers
Numbered Villagers Villager #2 He is just a normal villager who walks around in the background according to his twitter account. Villager #3 In one of Villager #9's Twitter posts, he makes an appearance holding a coffee cup. He was "on coffee duty". Villager #4 You can tell him apart from the rest of the villagers by a black mustache, which he is normally very protective of. He is the news anchor of Villager News. He was abducted in Villager News 2 but returned in Villager News 3. He decided to learn Testificate which is Minecraft villager sounds which he makes. In The Giant Problem, he said that he'll play Fortnite until the giant creeper is killed. In the War episode, he tries to grab the potion, but fails, and gets blown up by a Creeper. His grave can be seen around the end of the episode, though judging how Villager #9 dug his way out of his own grave, it is unknown if Villager #4 is still alive or not. Villager #5 Just like Villager #4, he has a black mustache. He took over as news anchor for Villager News after Villager #4 left to play Fortnite. He still is the news anchor of Villager News, as Villager #4 is presumed dead as of Villager News: WAR! Villager #6 Villager #6 first appeared in Villager News: WAR! when he announced that were a new update saying that they have new clothes and there are bees. Villager #7 He was told that the basket ball was just a cube in Villager TV. He was also late for tea with Dinnerbone according to Villager #9's twitter. Villager #8 He is front part of the police car in Villager news according to his twitter. Villager #9 He is the newscaster in all episodes of Villager News and also has a twitter. He also saved the world in The War, and was presumed dead by all of the villagers, but had actually survived with plot armor, and was seen digging out of his grave at the end of the episode. Villager #12 He is one of the violators seen in the library in Villager News 2. Unlike the other violators, he shouted 'You'll never take me alive!' then disconnected to bypass the arrest. Villager #14 He is the "criminal" villager from the first Villager News. He is also the basketball player in Villager TV. His stats are:Speed-3 stars Balance-1 star Fork Power-5 stars He eventually makes a cameo in Villager News: WAR! from being heard and seen inside the Pit of Death. He is eventually released from the Pit of Death and is seen littering. That One GUy In the Minecraft short "Timer" he finds himself starting a timer on a microwave, waiting for his food. Villagers #19, 20, and 21 They are sign holders from Villager News. They were fired in Villager News 2 (Except for Villager #21), but returned in Villager News 3. Villager #21 has read 500, 501, 502, and is going to start 503 Shades of Wood. His favorite color is 2, and his favorite food is Villager #4's sandwiches. Villager #23 Villager #23 appears in Villager News: WAR! pushing Villager #74 so he can put the antidote on the Creeper's mouth, later he appears gasping at the Giant Creeper which was about to explode, he is a purple-robbed Villager. Villager #24 Villager #24 appears stacking a pile of food in Villager News: The Giant Problem, in Villager News: WAR! he told his son to run away from The Village. Villager #26 Villager #26 is the detective in Villager News: The Giant Problem. Villager #27 Villager #27 is a villager that loves wood, wooden blocks, and bricks. He was also mentioned in Christmas With The Villagers. Villager #28 He is the butcher on the Element Animation Minecraft server. Villager #34 Villager #34's grave can be seen behind Villager #4's grave at the end of The War episode. It can be assumed that he was one of the many villagers to perish in the war. Villager #37 First appearing in episode 13 of An Egg's guide to Minecraft, Villager #37 followed The Great and Powerful One, as well as the other mobs, until he was tackled by Jason and George the Pig. The 2 then forced him to accompany them in getting Steve back, although he persuaded them to go to his village first. He assumes he doesn't taste very nice. Villager #39 Villager #39 appeared in Villager News after Villager #19, #20 and #21 finished the music he was humming in Villager #4's side, he appears in the end of Villager News 2 in Villager #4's chair and in Villager News: WAR! he is heard off-screen being happy that Villager #4 come back from Fortnite, but then Villager #5 told that was him not Villager #4 later he says the same thing in the war off-screen. Villager #41 Villager #41 appeared in Villager News: WAR! gasping at a sign saying Offensive Post. Villager #42 In the last episode of An Egg's Guide To Minecraft,all the villagers can be seen reading the same book,"How to not suck at everything. 1 is in brown reading "50 Shades of Wood" by Villager #42. At the end of The War episode, a grave can be seen behind Villager #9's grave with a small portion of the number 4 sticking out. It is unknown if this might be Villager #42, 43, or another villager. Villager #43 He was interviewed in the "hostage" situation in Villager News 3. At the end of The War episode, a grave can be seen behind Villager #9's grave with a small portion of the number 4 sticking out. It is unknown if this might be Villager #43, 42, or another villager. Villager #46 He is a villager who likes pumpkin pie, loves getting followers for his twitter, and GOT WOOD. Villager #47 Nothing much is known about him except that he has a twitter account. Villager #48 Villager #48 is a puppet that was seen in the end of Villager News: WAR! asking how they get more money to make videos. Villager #54 In Villager TV 3, the show Villagermon GT stars him and two other villagers asking him if he wants to have dinner with them, but he exclaims that he already ate. Villager #56 In Villager TV 2, he appears on the Name That Block show. He thinks the block is stone, then the game show host replaces the grass with stone, allowing Villager #56 to win he also appears in Villager News: The Giant Problem when he mocks Villager #24's idea of stacking a pile of food. Villager #57 He was the Red Ranger in Villager TV. He is also Testificate Man, Villager #61 He fought in the battle against the creepers in the War episode. He defeated a creeper by unleashing the fire department on him. Villager #63 He appears in the Minecraft short Parcel. The short starts with him reading a book, but he is interrupted by the mailman. When he gets the package, another villager comes out and slaps him in the face, then goes inside back in the parcel. He later appears in Villager News: WAR! gasping with a Creeper, then he also appears celebrating saying You did it, Villager #9. Villager #72 He appears in Villager News: The Giant Problem as the volunteer to swim to the lake and pull out the plug, he later appears in Villager News: WAR! smashing other Creepers. Villager #74 He appears in Villager News: WAR! when Villager #23 pushes him so he can put the antidote in the Creeper's mouth. He later appears with the Commander/Testificate Man several times in the war even in Villager #9's funeral. Villager #75, #76 and #77 They are the Daladas Trio in Villager News: WAR! Villager #80 Villager #80 is a puppet in Villager News: WAR! suggesting to finish An Egg's Guide to Minecraft, then he is trowed in the window by Villager #48. Villager #82 The blacksmith on the Element Animation Minecraft Server. Villager #84 In "Villager News: The Giant Problem", Villager #84 is walking around listening to his favorite song, "I Wanna Know Where My Wood Is," completely unaware of the giant animal problem and doesn't notice the other villagers yelling at him to run. After he sees a giant shadow appear over him, he turns around and screams as he is crushed to death by a giant killer rabbit. He is DEAD, DEAD, DEAD. Villager #85 Villager #85 appeared in Villager News: WAR!, he was seen being carried by a Creeper and later trowed away by the Creeper. Villager #87 Villager #87 appeared in Villager News 4, where he was part of the landing boat at the Villager battle against the Testificates which speak like the villagers in Minecraft. Villager #90 Villager #90 appears in Villager News: WAR! he appears saying that they can't pass through when there's too many of them. Villager #92 He was the Yellow Ranger in Villager TV. Villager #95 He appeared in Disney Pixar Cars in Minecraft he fainted when he saw Lightning McQueen Villager #97 He is a puppet that appeared in Villager News: WAR! suggesting to people like, subscribe and click the bell. Villager #573 He appears in the short "Vacation" when a trader says that he is on vacation. Pokémobs Villagers Villager #17 (Pokemobs) Villager #17 is a 10 year old farmer villager that wants to pet a Pokémob. Professor Oak (Villager #58) Villager #58 (also known as Professor Oak) is a librarian villager that gives Villager #17 and Poophead27 their Pokémobs in this show. Gary A.K.A Poophead27 Gary and Villager #17 were rivals since they were babies. In Pokémobs Episode 1, Villager #17 renamed him Poophead27. Villager Groups and Vehicles Swat team villagers They were the villagers seen in Villager News 2 (their debut) to stamp the book of the library's violator. They also appeared in Villager News 3, where they attempted to negotiate with, and were then later "taken hostage" by the Crazed Lunatic who's making toast on purpose. UFO Villagers During Villager News 2 - and Testificate News - these villagers flew over the village, invading many people, including anyone who tried to stop them. It is unknown what happened to them. Catapult Villagers In Villager News 2, they attempted to defeat the UFO. They failed, the catapult was blown up, and they were all invaded. Boat Villagers These Villager vehicle made up the landing boat in Villager News 4. Another Villager Boat appeared in the Minecon 2015 Opening Ceremony animation, albeit in a different shape. Instead of a landing craft, this version was a motorboat. Tank Villagers These Villagers made up as a tank in Villager News 4. They are probably run by the Testificates. Helicopter Villagers In Villager News 1, MineCon 2015 Opening Ceremony and Villager News: War! They are local helicopters made of villagers. Villager News 1 featured as a local traffic helicopter, as MineCon 2015 Opening Ceremony featured a transportation helicopter. In Villager News: War!, They are Villager #9's transportation to the creeper, but it is revealed that not all of them were a helicopter. Fire Truck Villagers In Villager News: The Giant Problem. They came after a Villager 'Was' On Fire. So he got attacked by flying villagers being the hose water. They also appeared in Villager News: WAR! when they were summoned by Villager #61 during a Final Fantasy VII-themed battle Sign Villagers In all episodes of "Villager News", the introduction to these episodes were done by these Villagers, which include Villager #19, Villager #20 and Villager #21. They all hold signs saying "Element Animation presents", "Villager News (Number ofthe episode)" and "I am holding a sign" which changes in episodes 2, 3 and 4. In Episode 2, they are fired by Villager #4 for getting the episode number wrong, other than Villager #21. They all return in the next episode. Fighter Plane Villagers First seen in Villager News:WAR!, they are villagers that are made up as a fighter jet. They are equipped with villager missiles. They are made from the Librarian Villagers, as seen by their white coat. The Commander calls them "Daladas", which is a Star Wars reference. They also sing a Villager edition of "Duel of the Fates" Missile Villagers These Missile villagers featured in "Villager News: War!", appearing under the wings of the Fighter Jet Villagers and then are fired at the creepers due to the Creepers pushing the Villagers back. They seem to spin as they fly through the air and then explode with the force of 2-3 TNT blocks (Unconfirmed). They have tiny yellow pupils with a black coat, 3 yellow stripes and a red stripe. They appear to show no emotion. An early version of this type of villager appears in Villager News 1, where one Missile Villager was launched by Villager #14 after stepping on a pressure plate. Artillery Villagers The Artillery Villagers are first seen in "Villager News: WAR!". They are seen being operated by 1 person, to reload, aim & fire the entire thing. 2 sets of Artillery Villagers are seen in the episode, and it is unknown if they are firing real shells or Shell villagers. Testificates Testificate #5 He is the news reporter for "Testificate News". He was abducted by aliens. Testificate Man (Villager #182) Testificate Man is a recurring superhero, similar to Batman. He wears a black mask and a black belt, which has a golden "T" on it. He first appeared in Testificate News, where he made a stand against the UFO, although he was abducted. He was seen briefly in Villager TV, running down the street. In Villager TV 2, a teaser was shown for Testificate Man - The Movie, which was later released that year. In it, Testificate Man battles his arch nemesis, Dr. Inconsiderate, after he creates an annoying, segway-like device. Testificate Man defeated him by throwing his "T" into a wheel, breaking the device. It is implied that there will be a sequel with Testificate Man facing Jeff The Evil Roomba. He has a traumatic memory of being called "slightly less than average", He appears in Villager News: WAR! disguised as the Commander. Testificate Soldiers In Villager News 4, soldiers from the Testificate and Villager Villages fought each other. The Testificates appeared to have a machine gun villager, as well as potentially bomb villagers, and a tank. They were said to be winning the war, prompting Villager #4 to learn Testificate. Other Villagers Female Villager #44 She is a puppet that appears in Villager News: WAR! suggesting to tell people about Patreon, unlike other Villagers she is blonde-haired. Mayor The mayor (Who happens to be a child) made his first appearance in Villager News 3, Nothing much is known about him. Tim Tim is a villager that was appeared on Villager News 3. The Crazed Lunatic The "Crazed Lunatic" villager was seen in Villager News 3, when many thought he was taking peopl,e hostage. In reality, he only wanted to make some toast with another villager whose name was never confirmed. Dr Inconsiderate Dr Inconsiderate was Testificate Man's arch -emesis. In Testificate Man - The Movie, he built an annoying, segway-like device, which he rammed into numerous people. He was defeated in his evil lair, when Testificate Man threw his "T" into a wheel of the device, breaking it. After that, he claimed he could no longer walk. Unnamed gentlemen The unnamed gentlemen first appeared on 500 Chunks (Deleted video), His name was not given nor his personality, however, it was shown that he was a farmer, who will at least at some point farm next to Villager #27. Dinnerbone Dinnerbone is a farmer villager turned upside down due to naming a mob Dinnerbone turns the mob upside down. He has only definitely appeared in Testificate News screaming while running in the background, although in Villager News 4, an upside down villager can be seen in part of the boat. The guy who really cares about wood He only appeared in Christmas with villagers. He is most likely villager #27 because he cares about wood and woodblocks. A song was made about him in the "Villager News: War!" but the song was copyright claimed and was re-uploaded without the song and muted the song. Detective He is a detective who appeared in The Giant Problem. Unnamed Fighter Pilot(s) They are seen flying the Fighter Plane villagers and fire a bunch of Villager Missiles at the Creepers in the "Villager News: War" episode. The Military General Villager refers to them as the "Daladas". Military General Villager A specific villager that appears in Villager News: War. He is the main protagonist within the episode as he commands the villagers and the army to kill the creepers. There is a possibility that this villager could indeed be Testificate Man, but this is unconfirmed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villagers